


Day 3: Exploring Spooky Places

by AQ110



Series: Klancetober [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Basement, Darkness, Fluff, Free day, Fun, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQ110/pseuds/AQ110
Summary: Sometimes you just have to ask a mullet headed boy for some troublePart 3 of 31 for @ikimaru's (Instagram) Klancetober!Each part has a chance to have another chapter or a full fledged story afterwords, so please leave a comment if you want more and I will have regular updates once October ends!





	Day 3: Exploring Spooky Places

**Day 3: Exploring Spooky Places**

 

“Alright everyone. Things have been stressful as of late, so you can take today off to do what you please. Training starts early tomorrow.” Allura said at the breakfast table.

The group cheered, well, most of them cheered at the news. All of team Voltron had been working non stop these past few weeks and a break of sorts was long over due. Sure, their work was important, but it would only get harder from here so sometimes it was great to relax before things picked up again.

Now Lance’s biggest worry was to find something to do. With the way Hunk and Pidge  _ ran  _ out of the room, they were most likely going to work on some sort of project that Lance had no hope of understanding. Shiro left soon after the first two, chatting with Allura and Coran about... _ something. _ Lance honestly couldn’t tell with their hushed voices and mumbled tones.

“Well, I guess it’s just us-” When Lance took a glance to his left, he noticed a certain mullet haired boy was no longer there. Upon closer inspection, neither were the mice or the dishes.

The blue paladin stood up and looked around the large room. Considering there was no noise from either of the two doors that lead to different hallways in the castle, and the fact that their dishes were gone too, most likely meant that Keith was in the kitchen connected to the dining area.

With nothing better to do, Lance too made his way back to the actual kitchen area. Sure enough, there was Keith in front of the sink with piles of dishes to his left, three mice playing in the soap suds, and one mouse on his left shoulder.

“What are you doing, mullet?”

Said boy stopped what he was doing and turned to Lance. “It’s not a mullet.”

“Sure it’s not buddy. But what  _ are _ you doing? Allura said it was a free day."

“The dishes? It stresses Hunk out when they pile up.” He turned back to the sink when Lanced leaned his back against the cool counter. “You would think aliens with more advanced technology than us would have a dishwasher.”

“They do.”

Keith tilted his head slightly to the side and scrunched his eyebrows together in obvious confusion.

“You.” the Cuban clarified, putting a dab of soap suds on the shorter's nose, leaving him cross eyed.

It didn’t take long for Lance to double over laughing. The red paladin just rolled his eyes and wiped the suds before going back to work in order to finish the last two plates. “Ha-ha Lance. Very funny.”

“You know it was funny, tough guy.”

Silence encompassed the two, minus the sounds of the mice playing in the water. When all the dishes were placed on the drying rack Keith pulled the plug at the bottom of the sink and gently scooped up the mice, placing them on a towel he set out before Lance had come in. After they dried themselves, the red paladin scooped them all up, including the one on his shoulder, and set them on the ground gently. With a salute, they scampered out the door and into the hallway.

“So?” Keith questioned, looking up at the taller man.

“So?”

“Yeah, why are you  _ really  _ here. What do you want?”

The Cuban thought about the answer to that for a moment before deciding on the best, truthful, choice of words. “Something to do.”

“So you came to watch me do dishes…?”

“No, no, no. You were pretty rebellious at the Garrison, right?”

“I...suppose?”

“I’m sure you have some cool rebellion ideas to do here right? There  _ has  _ to be something exciting to do in that brain of yours.”

“I mean, a few I guess? But all of them could potentially get us in trouble.”

“You can’t have fun without trouble. Lay it on me.”

Keith thought for a moment, choosing witch one would be best. “How about Coran’s mystery room?”

“His what now?”

“In the bottom level of this castle there's a room with Coran's name on it. It’s locked and when I asked him about it, he seemed really... _ put off.” _

“Oooo now  _ that _ sounds interesting. I’m assuming you have a way to get in?”

The shorter rolled his eyes and pulled a key from one of his pockets. “Duh.”

“Wait, wait, wait. You have the  _ key?! _ ”

“No, I have  _ a _ key. I took it from Coran when he was sleeping and used the clothes duplicator to duplicate it and then gave the original back to Coran before he woke up.”

“Well, then-” Lance took a hold of Keith wrist and dragged him to the elevator. “Let’s get this show on the road!”

 

Two minutes and some snazzy elevator music later, the blue and red paladin were in the pitch black hall of the ground floor. Nothing could be seen once the elevator's door closed behind the two. All that could be heard was the whirring of machines and their slow breathing. The air was thick, dusty from being unused for so long. Honestly, it was like a  situation right out of a horror movie.

“Hold on to me so we don’t separate.” the red paladin said into the darkness.

The Cuban reached his warm hand forward and took Keith’s hand in his own. “Okay.” He whispered back gently.

Now, Lance wondered, how can a completely black area still seem to have shadows moving along the walls? Sure, he knew it was just his brain playing tricks on him in the dark. But there was a small part, deep within his brain, that made him wonder if it was some aliens. Or the alien and more gruesome version of dust bunnies.

But somehow Lance couldn’t find himself being completely afraid. Keith was there, fingers interlocked with his own. He was such a strong, immovable presence that Lance honestly felt oddly...safe. The red paladin has always been like that, even since the Garrison days. Hell, probably  _ before  _ the Garrison. Lance had no idea where all this strength came from, but in moments like these, he couldn’t help but to be happy that Keith was up here protecting the universe with him. Lance may be a people pleaser, but he was pretty sure he would of found a way to leave Voltron long ago without Keith here to help hold him down with their bickering and, in moments like these, bonding.

Lance was brought out of his pondering with Keith’s quiet voice. “We’re here.”

“About time.” Lance joked as Keith pulled out the key and put it into the lock. It opened with a soft click, but Keith kept the door closed. “How can you see in this darkness anyways?”

“I guess I got used to it when I was a kid? ...Maybe?”

“Ready to do this?”

“Always.”

Keith pushed the door open and turned on the light almost simultaneously. The second the lights illuminated the large room, Lance screamed and Keith slammed the door shut again. Without realizing it, Lance had grabbed on to Keith like a koala, but that isn’t what was important right now.

What  _ was _ important was the contents of the room. It was just jars, and jars, and jars of slippers goo. Why it was down here or why it was bottled in the first place was a mystery. But the thick goo inside the jar and the way the light went through them was  _ disgusting. _ It almost seemed as if it were alive and moving around, trying to escape the glass prisons it was kept in. Surprisingly, knowing where it came from didn’t make it any better.

“You know what? I say we call it a day and take a nap...or train...or anything else.”

“Good idea, Lance. Yeah, let’s...let’s do that.”

“Race you to the elevator!”

“Lance! You can’t even see in the dark! Lance!”

This time, the dark that was filled with shadows and demons was now filled with laughter and joy. Sure they may want to bleach their eyes for the next few weeks, but right now, in this moment of blindly racing to the elevator, made the trip worth it.

_ After all _ , Lance thought, _ nothing can hurt us when we’re together. _


End file.
